Mass serialization is the process by which a list of codes for a serialized set of items is generated. Serialization means that the numbers follow one another serially, or are associated with a sequence. A mass serialization of binary strings (of indeterminate length) may be represented as shown in Table 1.
TABLE 100000 . . . 0000000000 . . . 0000100000 . . . 00010. . . 11111 . . . 1111011111 . . . 11111
However, such a mass serialization is not secure. To increase security, mass serializations may be sequenced randomly. Generally, if MS(n) is the nth item in a serialization, there is a preference that, MS(n+1)≠MS(n)+1. There is a further preference for no detectible relationship between MS(n) and MS(n+1).